Forever Yours
by silentwriter911
Summary: Lynn has always been traveling around the world with her dad. When she moves to Latvia a lot of weird things happen. Besides that she can't get a certain gorgeous goth out of her head. Oh..it turns out he's a vampire!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey peoples! ok this is my first fan-fic. I hope you all enjoy this story. it's about a girl named Lynn who is always moving around the world with her father. When she moves to Latvia, a lot of weird things start to happen to her. Among the strange things going on she can't seem to get a certain gorgeous goth out of her mind. oh and another thing, turns out he's a vampire. PLEASE REVIEW:)

Journal Entry #1 Oh My God! I cannot believe that I'm on a plane that's going to Latvia. Donaslade, Latvia that is. Who, may I ask has ever heard of a country called Latvia? And no, it's not anywhere near America, it's on the other side of the freakin' planet! From what I've heard, it's some god forsaken country that snows three- fourths of the year. Ugh… I hate snow. My dad bought me this journal. This is probably the only time I'll ever write in it though. I just don't have anything better to do. I mean, I'm stuck on this plane for another five hours. What else am I going to do that's gonna waste time? Anyways, I'm use to living in a lot of different places, so I guess this isn't to bad. My dad, Frank, he works in the government. I don't exactly what he does, but we've had to move a lot. He's been dragging me all over the world with him ever since my mom died when I was four. I've already lived in North America, England, Brazil, France, and Australia. I've also been to eleven different schools. Four of them were highschools. I'm only seventeen! And of all places in the world, I have to spend my Senior year in Latvia. My new highschool is called West Latvia Highschool. It's an English speaking school the people who speak English go to and rich Latvians send their kids there too. I'd fall under the earlier category. There probably going to be a lot of stuck up rich kids there. Yippie, I'm going to have a lot of fun. I just realized it's really cold on this plane. It smells, and the guy behind me is snoring REALLY loud. My dads looking through brochures of places we should go see in Latvia before summer vacation is over and I have to start school. He always does this when we're moving, but we never end up going anywhere. We get to the new house, and an hour later he's leaving for work. This notebook sucks I'm just going to throw it away… I woke up and looked out the plane window. I groaned. It was snowing. Looking up from the window, I saw frank looking out it with excitement. "Hey look Lynn, we're almost there!" Just as he had said this I noticed the plane was descending. "Great..." I replied unenthusiastically. All the passengers were waking up or getting ready for the planes landing. I on the other hand, was trying to ignore the fear of how I would fit into my new home and school. Trying to ignore my nerves, I concentrated on what the flight attendant was saying she was giving out instructions of some kind in what sounded like French. She repeated the instructions in a few other languages, before she, herself got ready for the landing. I felt a nervous pull in my stomach as the plane landed and pulled into its gate. 'Well here goes nothing' I picked up my carry on bag and followed my dad off the plane and through the airport to the baggage claim area. The airport itself was huge. As Frank was struggling to get our luggage I looked around the airport and noted that everyone here was pale. It looked like they were all albino except most of the people had really dark hair. I on the other hand stood out like a sore thumb, with a dark tan from being in the sun when I lived in Australia. I also have light brown hair with blonde highlights, while most people here looked like they had red or dark brown hair. I could already tell I wasn't going to fit in as well as I wanted to. My fathers voice broke into my thoughts it sounded like he was out of breath. "Lynn, come over here and help me with the rest of these bags." He stooped over trying to catch his breath. I turned toward him and bumped into someone. It was a really tall man. He was totally creepy looking. He was wearing a dirty, ripped brown trench coat and smelled strongly of garlic. I looked up into his face and held in a squeal of fright. Hie had brown eyes that were bloodshot, filled with hatred and anger as he glared down at me. "Watch where you're going!" he growled at me. "I…I'm sorry." I stammered as I watched him walk away muttering to himself under his breath. "Come on Lynn get over here" My dad sounded irritated. "Pick up those suitcases and I'll get us a taxi." "Ok" I told him as I picked up the suitcases. I started to follow him, but stopped and turned to see if the creepy man was still there. He wasn't. I found myself letting out a sigh of relief. I looked back to where I last saw my dad and realized he wasn't there. 'Oh shit' Starting to panic, I realized I was lost. I had no idea where the Taxis were all at. I decided to find the information desk to ask for help. I looked around and headed over when I spotted where it was through the crowd of people. Just as I was heading over , I was grabbed by a woman who started speaking very fast French. I shouted. "Let go of me!" This caused a few people to turn around, trying to figure out what was going on. Getting free of her grip I started walking forward only to find that she had grabbed onto one of my suitcases. "You are American." She stated. "Yeah, so what? Just let go of my bag!" "I'm sorry." She said. And with that she turned and walked away. I stood there staring after her dumbfounded. 'What the hell was all that about' I turned only to find myself face to face with Frank who looked frantic. "Lynn, where the hell did you go?" he asked his face turning red with anger. "I turn my back on you for one second and you get yourself lost! Now come on the Taxis waiting." He stalked off toward the taxi. I followed himout onto the road to where the taxi was at. My dad took the suitcases from me and put them in the trunk of the car as I slid into the backseat of the taxi. A second later my dad slid in next to. As the taxi pulled out of the airport I was recounting all that had happened to me during the little time I had been in this country. I decided that this year was going to be crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter of my story. Oh, by the way, Latvia is a real country, but i don't think anything i said about it is actually true. Oh and i'm also planning on posting this on fictionpress so if you see it on there it's by me. Ok well i hope you all enjoy this!

The taxi pulled up in front of a small white cottage like house that had about a foot of snow surrounding it. There was a small porch that had one of those swinging chairs on it. In all, it looked pretty decent. Much better than the house we had to live in when we were in Brazil. In front of our house there was a moving van with men hauling out furniture, that my dad had ordered for the house before we left Australia, and taking it into the house. Stepping out of the car, I slowly took in all of my surroundings. It was all white. The snow was white. The sky was white from the fog. The fence was white. Even the house was white. If there hadn't been any windows you could probably mistake the house for a huge snow-hill. I noticed that the rest of the neighborhoods houses were all white too. In one of the windows of the house to my right, there was a little boy with light brown hair who looked to be about seven years old, watching the movers unload everything. He looked up and saw me looking at him. He smiled shyly. I smiled back and waved. The little boy turned and started talking to someone next to him that I couldn't see because of the window curtain. I turned and headed up toward the house as Frank called me to come in and take a tour of the house. Inside the house looked plain. It had a good sized kitchen and gave me plenty of space to cook for myself, and my dad when he was home. The living room was pretty big and had some cool antiques. It turns out that instead of just two bedrooms there's three so my dad had made it into my own office kinda thing. He wouldn't really need it much since he didn't bring his work home with him. As I dragged my suit cases up to my room that the movers had finished putting all the furniture in, I wondered how long we were going to stay in Latvia. My dad had told me that this would be the last time we needed to move, but this isn't the first time he's said that so I didn't know what was going to happen. I'm not even sure if I want to stay here, but I guess I'll have to figure that out later. I stepped into my bedroom and looked around. I had my own bathroom and a small walk-in closet. The walls had been painted a dark blue. I thanked God that it wasn't white. "At least I get my own bathroom." I muttered under my breath. I was always in a bad mood after moving. The second room my dad was letting me use was like a charcoal black. It was smaller than my room, but still pretty big. I noticed that the computer was already set up. I walked out of that room and back into my bedroom. I started unpacking my clothes and putting them into the dresser that was by the window, but when I opened the top drawer I found an old black and white photo. There were nine people in the picture. Every single person in the picture was beautiful beyond belief, but two of the peoples features were hazy and harder to distinguish. From what I could tell they were both males. I flipped the photograph over to the back and there was the date the picture was taken, In 1922. I set the photograph down on my dresser and taking my own pictures out of boxes. Most of them were of me with a few friends that I had made, a few with me and my dad and one of me and my mom when I was a baby. I always found a good place to put the picture of my mom in my room. Growing up all my friends had moms, so it was nice to know that I have had one. When I finished unpacking I headed back downstairs to help my dad with whatever he was doing. Instead of finding my dad himself though, I found a note. I didn't even have to read it to know what it said. It was the same as always, he always had to leave for work before we have even settled into our new home. If you could call it a home since we hardly stayed in one place long enough. .I sighed and walked over to the couch in the living room where I sat for a few minutes staring out the window. Soon I was drifting off to sleep. Chapter four I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. I sighed and got up slowly, dragging my feet as I went over to the door. I opened to find the little boy, who had been watching the movers, there with a girl who looked to be my age standing to the side of him. She was tall, skinny and had red hair. "Hi! I'm Jacob!" said the little boy. "This is my sister Tanile!" "Hi." I said smiling. "You can call me Tami. Everyone does. Beside I hate being called Tanile. Only my mom calls me that." I got the impression that she wasn't a shy person at all and that she liked to speak her mind. "I'm Lynn. I just moved here." Way to state the obvious. I thought to myself. "Where did you move from" she asked sounding curious. "Australia" "Wow, you gave up Australia for this dump." "I had to move because of my dad's job" "Oh, well…." She was interrupted by her little brother. "Do you have any brothers or sisters" he asked hopefully, looking behind me for any other sign of life. "I'm afraid not. Just me and my dad here." He pouted "Aww.. but I wanted to have a friend to play with." He was so cute right then that I just wanted to pick him up and give him a hug. With that he turned around and started walking home. Leaving me and Tami here at my house. "Well…" said Tami "have you seen anything here in town yet?" "Um, no. I just got here this morning and I have been busy packing since morning." I told her. "Oh, well I'm heading into town to get some school supplies today. I can give you a tour while we're there." I thought it over. Frank probably wasn't going to be home until late tonight. Late being two in the morning. Also, I still needed school supplies as well. "Yeah sure" I replied. "Just let me go get my sweatshirt and some money." I ran up stairs to my room. Something felt different in here, but I didn't really linger on that feeling. My sweatshirt was on the bed. I grabbed it and took my purse out of my carry on bag. Running back down the stairs, I pulled my sweatshirt over my head. I stepped out my front door with my purse in hand. I was excited just to get out of the house. Although it was a nice house I was probably going to be spending most of my time there alone. I've always had a thing about being in a house alone. "Okay I got everything." I said to Tami. We started walking to her car, it was a beat up old pick-up truck, but it looked like it could still run really well. "So how old are you?" Tami asked. "I'm seventeen. I'm starting my senior year of high school this year." I told her. "Oh, really? Me too. I mean I'm seventeen and starting senior year as well." She told me. "What high school are you going too?" "I'm going to West Latvia High school" I said. "Oh, cool! That's my school too!" she exclaimed. By this time we had reached her car. Just as I opened the car door, I noticed a guy who looked to be both mine and Tami's age across the street. From what I could tell by how far apart we were, he was one of those tall dark and handsome kind of guys, the type girls make fools of themselves over. He looked like he was a goth. Not really my type since I usually had crushes on tall blonde sufer type guys, but then again I've never had a boyfriend to really know what my type was. It's not like I hadn't ever been asked out before, because I have, I just don't let guys come close enough to become my boyfriend. I always think of how I'll end up moving so why bother saying yes. I continued to look at the guy. He looked so familiar, but I knew he couldn't figure out where I could've met him. "Who's that?" I asked Tami, pointing to the guy across the street. At first she looked puzzled as she looked at the guy I was pointing too, but then she gasped in what sounded like surprise. "Oh my god! I think that's Derick!" as if he heard his name the boy looked at us. His eyes locked on mine. I then felt like I was put under a spell. But as soon as he had looked over at us he looked away and continued walking. I couldn't help, but think about how beautiful his eyes were. They looked like ebony black. Tami didn't seemed to notice him ever looking at us because she continued on with whatever she was saying. "Oh My God! That is him! What is he doing here?" she asked herself. Well, I figured she was asking herself because I had no clue why she was acting like it was so amazing that this Derick guy was walking down the street. "Um…who exactly is Derck?" "Only the hottest guy in school. Besides my boyfriend Danny of couse. He's a goth though, but know one cares. He won't go out with anyone even though he probably gets asked out three times a week at least. He has a brother Fredrick who is dating this one girl, I think he name is Elizabeth, they've been together since sophomore year. That's when they all came to this school. Derick, Elizabeth and Fredrick I mean. She paused and sighed. "Practically every girl in school would give anything just for Fredrick or Derick to notice them." She sighed one last time and then got into her car. I looked up and dowm the street to see if Derick was still there. He wasn't. I turned and got into the car. Tami had already started the engine. 'Derick' I thought. 'I like that name.'


	3. Chapter 3

As she drove into town, I listened to her talk about all the cool hangouts. I only partly listened as I stared out the window watching the numerous buildings go by. I returned my focus back to what Tami was saying.

"…And there's the movie theatre. It's a popular hangout. Everyone goes there. Oh... and there's the bowling alley, lots of families go there together. There's the library on the next street, as well. Not many people go there, but it's a good place to go when you want to be alone." I let her continue talking for a second before I asked her some questions about the new school I was to attend.

"So…are there any sports teams? At the school I mean." I was a very athletic person and played a lot of sports. Even though I moved a lot I had always managed to get on a sports team for the highschool I was currently attending.

"Oh yeah! We pretty much have a team for every sport you can think of. I'm on the track team. The Varsity track team." She added.

" I made varsity at my last highschool. In the last race I was supposed to run, but me and my dad had to pack everything up and there wasn't any way that I could go."

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Yeah, it did." She pulled into a parking lot of a grocery store called "Haggers". Weird name for a store. We came out of the store with all of our supplies that we needed for school. I had enough to last me two whole years of school. Tami assured me that I would need all of it though.

Just as we got to the car I noticed some Goths who were watching us while talking amongst themselves. I tried to ignore them, but right as Tami started the car the guy named Derick joined their group. The other people that were around him said something to him and before I could turn my head , so as not to be caught staring, he looked over at me and our eyes met, only this time he didn't look away. Once again I found myself lost in his eyes.

I snapped out of it as Tami exited the store and I realized she was talking to me. The rest of the ride home, Tami and I talked about the school and all of the sports teams there. I found out that besides just a track team there was also a basketball and soccer team there.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said to her as she pulled the car into her driveway. I looked over at my house which was right next to hers. I noticed Frank still wasn't home.

"Yeah well see ya." I got out of the car and headed toward the house. 'Maybe this place isn't so bad' I thought to myself as I opened the door. I headed upstairs my body tired from jet lag. My room was quiet and cold, but somehow I still found it calming and peaceful. I looked at my clock and saw that it was about seven o'clock. I walked over to my dresser to get a hair tie, I always slept with my hair pulled back. That's when I noticed that the picture that had all those people in it was gone. 'I wonder where it went' I was to tired to bother looking for a picture that wasn't even mine. After I quickly changed I collapsed onto the bed and was asleep within seconds.

The rest of the weekend had gone by slowly. I spent most of my time organizing the house, the whole time though I was wondering 'How long are we going to stay this time?'. When I wasn't cleaning I was hanging out with Tami. Tami and I had become close friends easily. I haven't really had a whole lot of friends. I have always kept people at a distance, because I always knew that I would end up moving soon anyways. So, basically my philosophy on friendship was 'why bother'.

It does get really boring not having anyone to talk to about even the simplest of things. Like whom I have a crush on, what grade I got on a test or how my soccer game went. Just stuff like that. It doesn't really help with the fact that my father is always at work. Over the years it seems like me and Frank have become more distant. It seems like we're more like casual acquaintances rather than actual family members. This kind of bugs me. This weekend, I've found myself being jealous of Tami. To me it seemed like she had the perfect family. A family that supported her, that was interested in what she did and really cared about her. Compared to hers, you could hardly call me and Frank family.

I sighed. Thinking about how messed up my life is could really make me feel depressed. I sat on the bed and stared at the pile of clothes that I had pulled out of my closet. Tomorrow was ssupposed to be the first day of school and I wanted to at least look try to make a good impression at the new school I was to attend. I just wanted this year to be different than all the others. I was also scared as hell about tomorrow. I had no idea as of what to expect. This was a usual feeling for me that I always get the day before school. Everytime I went to a new school, it was like arriving on a new planet.

There were a whole bunch of different cliques and groups. Groups of people that were popular at one school were considered lame at another. Of course I never stayed really long at any one school to ever really be considered as a part of any group, but I usually ended up hanging out with the girls that were on my sports teams. Refocusing my attention on my pile of clothes, I couldn't decide on what to wear. I didn't want to wear something that made me look like I was trying to hard to fit in, but I didn't want to wear something that would make people write me off as a freak right away either. 'Ugh, I sound like a fashion obsessed person' Needless to say I was disgusted with myself. I really could care less about what style was in and what style was out.

My own personal style, consisted of jeans, t-shirts, sweat-shirts, and sweat pants. Judging by the weather around here I'll probably be wearing sweat-shirts a whole lot. In the end I setteled for my favorite pair of jeans, that were ripped at the right knee and had a faded kind of look, with my black sweat-shirt that had lyrics of a song by AFI printed on it in silver. I was putting the last of my school supplies in my backpack when the phone rang. I ran downstairs to the kitchen for a cordless phone, seeing as I didn't have one in my room because my dad thought it was unnecessary to have more than one phone in the house.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey girl, whatsup!?" It was Tami.

"Oh, not that much. Just finished getting ready for the first day of school tomorrow." I told her.

"Well that's cool."

'Not really' I wanted to say but I didn't. "Well, if your not busy do you want to go bowling? Cause' Danny and his friend Rupert are going and Danny asked if I could meet up with them, but I don't really want to go by myself." She said.

I hesitated before answering, "Okay, sure. It sounds like fun."

"Great!" she replied with a hell lot of enthusiasm.

"Oh, I've told you about Danny before, right?"

"Yeah you mentioned him a few times. Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"yeah, we've been going out for a while now. Well, anyways, why don't you come over in about ten minutes?"

"Alright." "Okay, see you soon!" and with that said she hung up.

Twenty-five minutes later we were in the parking lot of the bowling alley. The bowling alley itself didn't look all that big. There were only a few other cars out here in the parking lot. I guess today wasn't one of the crowded days at the bowling alley. As I stepped out of the car , another car pulled up right next to us. Two guys got out. And let me tell you they were both pretty hot. One had short blonde hair that was spiked, and light brown comforting eyes. He was pretty tan to, considering how most people here were all really pale. The other guy had was pale, he had short light brown hair that was spiked as well and his eyes were a light green color. The guy with blonde hair went over to Tami, and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'That must be Danny.' My thoughts were confirmed as Tami introduced me to the guys.

"Hey baby." She cooed to Danny, kissing him again.

She pulled back from the kiss quickly and introduced us.

"This is my friend Lynn. Lynn this is Danny and that's his friend Rupert."

"Hi nice to meet you." I smiled and shaked each of the guys' hands. They both replied with a "Hi, nice to meet you too."

With introductions done I followed Tami, who had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend, into the bowling alley. I had a feeling that they would forget that me and Rupert were even there.

I got back home from the bowling alley around eight p.m. We spent about three hours, "bowling". Well, Me and Rupert were bowled, but Tami and Danny were pretty much playing tonsil hockey the entire time. Rupert was pretty cool. He was a really funny guy that's always trying to make people laugh. A majority of the time my sides had been hurting from laughing so much. I decided I really liked him, but only as a friend. He seemed like the kind of guy that would always be there if I was in trouble or needed help.

I went upstairs and lied down on my bed., but I couldn't fall asleep. I had to much on my mind. As I was heading back downstairs to go see what was on tv, I remembered that there was a park nearby. I decided that I would just go to the park. I ran back up to my room and grabbed one of my over-sized sweatshirts.

I ran back downstairs, but before I left the house I wrote on a piece of paper telling Frank where I was at and posted it on the door. I doubted that he would be home before me though. He usually didn't get back home from work until two in the morning. In fact, I've only seen him around the house twice, since we've moved here. As I stepped out the door I noticed that for about nine p.m. It was really dark out.

The silence in the night ringed in my ears as loud as the sound of a cars screeching breaks. I followed the sidewalks, just barely able to see where I was going because of the street lights. I looked up at the sky, there was no way for anyone to see the stars or even the moon through the thick fog that was hovering in the air. My nerves calmed down as I saw the park about twenty yards in front of me. When I got there I headed straight for the swing-set and sat down an one of the two swings.

Out of nowhere, a sudden pain of loneliness washed over me. I couldn't explain this feeling, only that at the moment it hurt me more than any physical pain could. I felt so helpless, as I rocked back and forth on the swing. But just as soon as the feeling came upon me, it was gone, leaving me slightly confused. I just shrugged it off, thinking that maybe I was just over tired. As I continued to rock back and forth on the swing-set, I took in the rest of the park. There was nothing spectacular about it. It was just like any other park, complete with a swing-set, a slide and monkey bars.

I was contemplating on whether I should head back home or not, when I heard a snap of a twig from somewhere behind me. I turned around, my heart pounding with fear. Who knew what types of creeps were out this late at night. I noticed what looked like a forest, some fifty yards back. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. Then a figure caught my attention.

I could see an outline of a person walking out of the trees and towards the swing-set where I was. My heart started beating faster. I stopped swinging and stayed as still as possible, knowing that if I tried to run the person, whoever it was, would probably catch up to me. Don't get me wrong I am a fast runner. I just usually end up tripping over my own feet when I'm running from someone or something.

"You know, if you don't want anyone to see you, you really shouldn't be sitting under a lamp post." Said the figure who was now standing about ten feet away from me.

It was a males voice. I looked up and realized he was right. The swing-set was directly under the light of a lamp post and I was clearly visible to any passer-by.

"Shit" I murmured under my breath. I didn't think that the person could hear me, but they started to laugh. I blushed and looked away. 'Wait a minute. Why am I looking away. For all I know he could knock me out, try to rape me or even try to kill me!'

With that thought in mind I looked back at the figure who was now reaching for the swing beside me. I still couldn't see his face, but I noticed that he had jet black hair and he was wearing all black. As if he had read my mind he said,

" Don't worry I'm not going to rape you or kill you or even knock you out cold for that matter. But you really shouldn't be out here this late at night by yourself." I just stared at him in complete shock. I swear he just read my mind. 'Talk about creepy.' He sat down on the swing and turned towards me. My heart literally stopped when I recognized who the person was. It was Derick. His piercing eyes held mine for a second before I looked away, blushing, when I realized I had been staring at him. It was hard not to. He was even better looking up close than he was far away. He had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Even though he was a goth and lots of girls I new from places I use to live were scared of Goths, I knew that if they saw Derick they would be drooling all over him. He was that hot. And I'm guessing that he knows I think he's hot by the smirk on his face right now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! sorry it took me a while to update. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! PLEASE review!!! Also if you have any ideas of what i should add to the story I'll be glad to take the advice. Thanks! ENJOY!!

"What are you doing here?" I asked him incredulously.

"I could ask you the same thing..Lynn."

I just stared at him in shock, before my temper started up.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I shouted at him.

Normally I wasn't one to swear, but I was kind of freaking out at the moment. He shrugged. My swearing didn't seem to affect him.

"Just guessed."

"You just guessed? How many girls named Lynn do you know?" I erupted. "I'm willing to bet that you don't know many." I ranted, my temper flaring.

"Hey just cool it. Why does it matter if I know your name? I already know that you know my name." he said this all calmly.

I just gaped at him. I really don't know why I was making such a big deal out of him knowing my name.

"My names Derick as you already know." He said. I sighed.

"Ok, listen, I'm sorry for acting like a complete bitch a second ago, but you freaked me out. I mean, come on. How do you expect me to react when you just freakin come out of the woods and sneak up on me. Wouldn't you be freaked out too?"

"No." He replied. " But I would have found a better place to hide than on a swing under a light."he said mockingly.

"Oh, just shut-up. I didn't even know the lamp-post was there." At this he just started laughing.

Getting irrataited I stood up. "Ok, I'm going home now." And with that said I started walking away from the park.

Still laughing he houted to me. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

(Derick's pov)

I watched her as she walked away. She intrigued me. She was beautiful and infuriating at the same time. She was my mate. She was the one I've been waiting one hundred and sixteen years for. I breathed in. Her sent filled me up. I could feel the need for my mate coursing through my veins.

I thought of Fredrick and Elizabeth. They were mated to each other, but it was easier for them because they both had already been turned. For me and Lynn to ever be together, she would have to go through the painful process of turning. Before all that though, I have to convince her that she's my mate and was meant for only me.

I stood up and walked back into the forest. I found the deer that I had been feeding on earlier before I had smelled my mates scent and followed It out of the forest and over to the park. I lifted the carcass with ease and carried it over to the side of the road to make it look as if a car had hit the deer.

With that done, I headed back to the old mansion that was hidden in the forest. It was there that Fredrick, Elizabeth, Myself and emma our "Adoptive guardian" were living for the next few years, before we would have to move. As I headed home I only had one thought on my mind. 'Lynn will be mine'

( Lynn's Pov )

I entered my house at 11:45 to find that Frank still hadn't come home, which wasn't really surprising. I grabbed the note off the door and through it away as I headed into the kitchen to get a snack. I opened the freezer door and took out the chocolate-chip cookie-dough ice-cream. I sat down on a stool and pondered over what had happened at the park as I ate my Ice-cream. Derick had irrataited the hell out of me. Yet, at the same time I felt this pull of attraction towards him. Just thinking about him gave me butterflies. Not wanting to pig out on the ice-cream, I put it back in the freezer and headed back up to my room. I fell into a dreamless sleep as I laid down on my bed, thinking about the day that laid ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya! hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please REVIEW! PLEASE! Come on people i know i can do better than two reviews. Give me some constructive criticism, any advice! whatever! Just PLEASE REVIEW!!!

(Lynn's Pov)

I woke up at exactly seven o'clock to the obnoxiously loud beeping of my alarm clock. I dragged myself out of and turned off the alarm switching it onto my cd player. The cd I had in was by story of the year. I sang along to the music as I got ready for school.

Until the day I die

I spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I spill my heart for you

As years go by

I race the clock with you

But if you die right now

Know that I die too

You remind me of the times

When I knew who I was

Still the second hand will catch us

Like it always does

You make the same mistakes

I take the fall for you

I hope you need this now

Cause I know that I still do

Until the day I die

I spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I spill my heart for you

Should I bite my tongue

Till blood soaks my shirt

Never fall apart

Tell me why this hurts, so much

My hands around your throat

And I think I hate you

Still the same remember when

Just like we always do

Until the day I die

I spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I spill my heart for you

My hands around your throat

And I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes

Like friends do

My hands around your throat

And I think I hate you

We made the same mistakes...

Until the day I die

I spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

I spill my heart for you

Until the day I die

Until the day I die

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had just finished straightening my hair when I checked the time. It was 7:45.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" I grabbed my bag and hurried down the stairs.

School started at 8:30 and I only lived about seven minutes away from the school, but I had to get my class schedule at eight and find my locker. Everyone who already attended the school, got theirs mailed to them over the summer. I ran into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar when I noticed Frank sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Fr..dad? What are you doing home? Don't you have work?" I asked.

It was pretty weird for him to be home. It was only the third time I've seen him since we moved here. Frank looked up from the paper and smiled briefly at me.

"Hey Lynn. I was just going to give something before you headed off to school."

"Oh, well I have to hurry up, because I'm getting a ride, from Tami, to school."

Frank held up car keys and said "It won't be necessary for her to give you a ride. Not when you can drive yourself."

My mouth dropped open. "You got me a c..car?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Now hurry up. I'm going to be late to work." He said as he headed upstairs.

Squealing in excitement, I ran outside. All I can say is "At least I got a car." It was an old beat up 1950's truck. The truck was black and overall in good shape, except for the huge rust spot on the hood and the broken window on the passenger side.

"Hey Lynn! Hurry up, Let's go! Tami yelled to me as she made her way to her own car.

"Sorry Tami. I don't need a ride anymore." I indicated to the truck. "My dad got me a car.

"What the fuck Lynn!I could've slept in!" she whined.

"Screw this I'm going to get some coffee." As she walked back to her house she yelled, "You owe me Lynn, for waking me up so damn early."

I sighed and got into my car. It took me four minutes just to get the truck started. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.


	6. AN:

A/N: Hey peoples! I'm sorry to dissapoint you all but this isn't an update. I will update soon though. I have been really busy but i promise you i will continue this story.Thank you very much to the people that reviewed! Expect an update some time this week!


End file.
